The Christmas Devastation (without tech difficulties!)
by smartfan
Summary: Sorry about the technical difficulties with the last publication. I hope that you guys will r and r. Also, check out my older stories, like The Wedding Night.


Max wiped his face off as he got up to answer the door. The Chief had informed him earlier that, in spite of his recent devastation, he would be put on assignment. The King Of Coronia, King Charles, would be staying in his apartment while he visited the US. As per usual, the two would be paired together as a rouse and a deflection against any assassination attempts. Rupert of Ras Keller was still on the loose and the King was meeting in the Coronian embassy to meet with top American officials, to sign in a new law abolishing racial discrimination. This was one of many nations following America's lead in racial equality.

Although the news was exciting, and Max would take his role in a ground-breaking, historical event, he was unable to immerse himself fully. He was numb to say the least. The tears that stained his face, however, needed to be as secret as his he opened the door he was somewhat set back.

"Maxwell, dear boy! So good to see you!"

"Your highness," he said in a monotone, formal manner. Max lowered himself to the King and to the unexpected visitor.

"Oh, forget formalities," King Charles bantered as he gave a very macho hug to Max. "Dear, this is the man I've been telling you about. The man who has saved life on at least two occasions."

"Yes, I do vaguely remember. Howdy do Mr . Smart," the queen offered pleasantly as she gave Max her hand and curtsied.

"I think I remember you, Princess Marta."

"Now _queen_ ," Charles smiled proudly, while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh, well congratulations. How long have you been married?"

"We had a small, intimate ceremony last week and plan on having the public, royal wedding in February." King Charles turned to Max and added, "I was inspired by the love you and your wife, 99, shared on my last visit. So I rekindled my relationship with Marta and here we are." Then, the awkwardness of the moment set in. "Speaking of, where is the dear Mrs. Smart?"

Max paused and then said, "I'm afraid she won't be able to, um, to join us." He stifled his emotions and fought off the need to give further explanation. "No need to further delay you. Come in and make yourselves comfortable."

The royal couple stepped in and immediately their smiles vanished. There were elaborate Christmas decorations everywhere, including silver and gold garland twisting down from the ceiling to eye level on the walls, a fifteen foot tree showered with ornaments, poinsettias around the couch, red and green throw pillows on the furniture, and a mound of unopened gifts. All elaborately laying before them...on January 20th.

"Max, I know that some people are found of the Christmas season, but I do believe it has ended for the year."

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry your highness," Max sighed to the king. "I meant to clean up before your arrival, but.." he swallowed hard. Max was staring at the ground, his eyes watering.

"Marta be a dear and go upstairs. I'm sure you'll need some rest after our long flight." She obliged and promptly left the room. "Max, can we sit down a moment?"  
He simply nodded and they did so on the sofa. "Where is 99?"

Silence.

"She didn't leave you last time because of my being here?"

"No, no," Max quickly defended. "She would never leave me."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"She...she," he stumbled over the words. Immediately he caught himself in a sob.

King Charles drew nearer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maxwell?"  
Max looked up and lit up a cigarette. "I was near done with these things," he laughed. After a drag, he narrated, "This Christmas was going to be our first together and the Chief was able to give us time off. We had just come off of a mission and it was our turn at Control to have the two week, holiday vacation. So, 99 went all out. She surprised me with the decorations on Christmas eve. I came home to them after my last day of work. We were so giddy. Well, 99 said she had spent all day decorating and hadn't had time to get food for Christmas dinner. Her mother was going to join us so she wanted everything to be perfect. So, I gave her a kiss goodbye … and expected her back shortly." His tone suddenly became grim. "A few minutes quickly grew to a few hours. I tried to call her on her lipstick phone to no avail. And then I tried her compact phone, the comb and brush phones...nothing. Silence." He grew very quiet and somber. "I told the Chief, and every Control agent available went to search for her. Then, there was the call." He took another drag. Tears ran down his face and his voice began to crack. "They demanded a ransom that I couldn't pay...and I could hear her screaming…"

Max wept bitterly as King Charles looked on helplessly. His own eyes were brimmed with tears. "Did-did they ever find her?"

"Nothing," he said faintly. After a moment, he added, "Radio transmissions between Kaos agents later confirmed it. I picked out a headstone for her and the baby, broke the news to her mother, and I just haven't found the strength to take down the decorations."

Later that night, Max was restless. He had wandered down to the living room and found himself in the soft lighting of the fireplace and the twinkling lights on the tree. A box was in his hand. Once on the couch, Max opened it and one by one examined the contents. The first piece was a photograph of the inthermo device. He could still envision her the first time she took off her hat, and he realized that 99 was girl-a beautiful woman that he adored from the moment they worked together on the case against Mr. Big. Next, he pulled out a needle. There was a strand of dried immobilo solution on the end of it. He remembered sticking himself with it so they could have their first kiss. When they came to, Max was surprised that she reciprocated. Surprised and scared him. Then there was half a lie pill left from when he had kissed her again ...against his will...and, then again, not. There were some winnings from the casino on Victor Royale's boat. He had been saving them for something special but now it all seemed in vain.

"He laid on his back and thought back to their wedding night when he had opened himself up so emotionally. They hadn't gotten to make love but he had been satisfied by her tenderness and warmth. It wasn't until two days after. Max had been so exhausted by the map that they waited another night. He was laying in the very spot. He had been looking through a newspaper when 99 appeared in pink lingerie. How beautiful it had been. He had been so enamored by the moment that he hadn't thought to move up to their bedroom. They were both shy and hadn't fully disrobed. There were no words for their elation and delight.

And now, he longed for every facet of her. He needed some sort of ease but his heart could only sink and grind upon his soul. Max had never felt so physically and emotionally sick in all his life. There was no salve or antidote. No remedy at all. Just complete, black emptiness.

 _"Max, don't you think it's time to pull down the decorations?"_

 _"I see you've moved on, Chief."_

 _"Max, you're being unreasonable. I know you're consumed by grief-"_

 _"You haven't the slightest clue! Five years! Five years of our lives being so entwined that we've barely spent a moment apart and you expect me to be 'reasonable?'"_

 _"You're right, Max. I'm sorry. I guess I just don't want you to be stuck in this moment. A few days quickly becomes a few months, and then a few years."_

 _"I understand. But being stuck a moment is what I need. I need to savor this...what is left so that I can move forward. Just a moment to imagine her smile when I came in a gasped. A moment to hear her chuckle. A moment to feel her one last kiss. Not years...A moment."_

After stirring, Max got up boldly and went under under the tree. Each present had been wrapped so neatly and perfectly. Yet, he knew the purpose of the wrapping...to be torn apart. Slowly at first, he peeled back the red and green striped foil to reveal a box with a new blue blazer. The next opened a little easier with another box: a new shoe phone. The presents transformed from a beautiful, glittering mound into a heap of shards and mess. Then, Max came to the final box. He shook to hear the present jingle inside. With a smile he unwrapped it and found within the white box, a dazzling gold pocket watch. Inside, there was a photo of them kissing on their wedding day and the inscription was on the front. "Timeless."

By morning all the decorations were removed. King Charles and Queen Marta came down lazily and found Max vacuuming. A pile of boxes was left. "There are some gifts for you," Max said cheerfully. "99 and you seem to be be about be about the same size, so I hope you will appreciate some new outfits."

"How generous of you, Maxwell."/span/p

"Are you sure?"

"Sire, they are no good to me sitting around. I can't use them, so I'll give them to someone who can."

After a while, the Royals went to the the embassy to sign documentation regarding their new laws. Max sat quietly on his couch, contemplating his new pocket watch. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Something that that sounded eerie.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock knock knock. Knock._

It almost sounded like Morse code.

It couldn't be.

Max rushed to open the door and stood stunned.

"Max?"

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to prove…" he trailed off. Immediately he muttered, "Ah, forget it," and embraced his trembling wife. He wept silently as they held one another for several minutes. "I'm so sorry...I felt so helpless."

"It wasn't me. It wasn't me."

After, they parted and he closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry but I was sequestered. The Kaos men who took me had me under watch nearly every minute. It took a while to memorize their routine and escape."

"I'm sorry about the decorations. I left them, hoping you would come home...and then, I guess I gave up. I thought I was losing my mind."

They embraced again and wept together. Max asked about the baby and a Control doctor had assured 99 that the baby was still healthy. Their plan was to ensnare Max with his own grief and to kill him upon any given opportunity. However, some of the men had misunderstood the mission and had given word 99 was dead. All was well. Max explained that he had opened his gifts and had given the gifts he had gotten her to Queen Marta. 99 thought it was all well though and assured him it would be okay if Marta kept the gifts.

"There was something I did hold back, not out of greed, but out sentiment." He handed 99 the small box.

She grinned and shook it gently. Then, giddily, 99 ripped open the gift and revealed a silver, heart shaped locket. Inside was one of their wedding pictures and the inscription read simply, "Forever here."

99's eyes brimmed with tears of joy. "It's beautiful." She gave him a peck on the lips, which deepened. They didn't move far from the couch. He laid her down just like their first time, and they made love in that spot, Later, they moved to the bedroom where they were able to fully disrobe. They had a well deserved night of passion. After the last time, Max cradled 99 close and peered into her flushed face.

"I don't know how you did it."

"The same way we've always done it, I suppose," she answered confused.

"No, not that, 99. I mean, a few years ago when we were after El Amador and I had to go into hiding while everyone else thought I was dead."

"Oh."

"You see, I totally fell apart without you. I couldn't sleep. I've barely eaten. In fact, I spent more time on that couch doing nothing but miss you and...I didn't function." He smiled slightly. "You're much stronger than I am."

"Actually, after that assignment I considered quitting Control."

"Really?"

"By then, I knew my feelings for you but I knew there was little I could do. And after I thought you were gone, I couldn't eat or sleep. Victor and I had just started seeing each other and I thought I would run away with him just to ease the loneliness." She laughed, "But you came in that awful black dress dressed that terrible wig and and saved the day."

Max cackled. "That was a terrible wig." He kissed her on the head. "I thought Victor didn't come into your life until later.

"I saw him occasionally when you were out with other girls. I never felt much for him, but he was my safety net. He was the one who would marry me if you didn't love me."

"I'm glad I did love you."

"Me too." After a moment, he remarked, "I bet the love making was terrible too."

"It wasn't love making….not til we were together."

Max turned over and kissed her.

The King and Queen back and heard the muffled sounds from the bedroom. "Do you suppose Maxwell knows 99 is alive?"

"I think he's fairly certain," the Queen said in exasperation as she led the King back out of the apartment.

"He does know they're already having a baby, right? "


End file.
